Her Darkest Secret
by harukatana
Summary: "I will protect them, I won't let you harm them, never" that's what Yona swore many years ago. Ever since that day that's what she did, but little do the three of them know about it. They thought Yona was the happiest person in Kouka. They thought she was loved by her father. Both of them thought they had betrayed her. But what happens when they discover it wasn't the case ?
**Author's notes :** First I would like to apologize, I underestimated the time it would take me to write this huge baby and thought I would be able to post it earlier, so I'm sorry for the delay guys. This time it's really going to be a oneshot. In this fic, Yu-hon died when Soo-won was 11 (9 in the manga) and Yona 8 **/!\ WARNING : It's rated M for a reason, CONTAINS DARK THEMES SUCH AS** **CHILD ABUSE, RAPE, TORTURE, SELF-HARM** **/!\** To be honest with you guys I really doubted whether or not I should post this fic, it's a lot darker then what I initially had in mind **.** Anyway I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had been three months since Soo-won had killed Il. Three months Yona and Hak had died after falling from the highest cliffs in all Kouka Kingdom. During those three months Joo-doh and Soo-won had begin to restore peace in Kouka, it hadn't been an easy task as the five tribes weren't united. However, piece after piece both of them helped each tribe.

They had taken care of the lack of money in Chi'Shin and had resolved it after building a business with the blue stones that could be found in the Earth Tribe mines. They had gotten rid of the plague that was nadai in the Water tribe, and even went to the Kai empire and found a peculiar type of plant that could grow even in the dry soil of the Fire Tribe territory. Helping the Kingdom and its citizens was the best way to keep their minds busy and prevent them from thinking about two peculiar people.

But all those three month, Soo-won had mourned the death of the girl he loved and his best friend, while Joo-doh had mourned the death of two children he considered as his own family. The castle hadn't been the same ever since their loss. It was too quiet, there was no more red haired princess running in the corridors to meet her cousin, and there was no bodyguard following the beautiful girl like her shadow. There no longer were any bickering that could be heard by the entire castle. The palace looked lifeless compared to how it used to be.

In the first place, none of this should ever have happened. Yona never should have found out Soo-won was the one who killed her beloved father. Hak never should have had to leave his tribe and protect the princess while being on the run. To make it short, they never should have been chased from the castle, the two of them should still be living, and living with him and Joo-doh. They should have been restoring Kouka's peace and power together, side by side.

But it had all been a dream. They both died, and nothing good will come out thinking about what it was supposed to be like. That much they both knew. Now they had the reality to do deal with. Like how they both are going to take care of their business in the most dangerous town of Kouka, Taiko. Town in which they were heading.

…

Yona had been living in Taiko for nearly three months. She had traveled on foot for half a month in order to put some distance between her, the castle and her potential pursuers. She had been in many towns, but there always were officals. The only fact she had managed to survive was a miracle. One day when she was hiding in a back alley of Awa, she had heard men talking about a town so big, dangerous and corrupted that even officials did not dare to set foot in it. She asked the men what road she had to take to get there. Both men had been surprised by her question, they tried to prevent her from going to this dreadful place. But they couldn't. Yona had already made her choice. _I will only be able to live there now, besides this is the ideal place for me to hide,_ is what she thought after thanking both men for their help.

The first month, Yona had some difficulties, first to adapt to Taiko. The city was as big as the capital of Kuuto, if not bigger. Town in which she had rarely set foot in even though it was right below the castle. She had often lost her way in Taiko, but she had always managed to find her way back, even if it took her hours.

Then, she had to get used to Taiko's way. This town was the hideout of thugs, slave traders, pimps and assassins. There were traffics of all kinds. The more common were drugs, humans, money and weapons. Yona tried to stay as far as possible from those traffics, but it was a constant struggle as town was drenched in evil. Finally, Yona had to accustom to being hungry, poor and be homeless. When she was lucky, some people would offer her a job like delivering some packages in the neighboring towns, she could earn a few coins and buy a real meal. But jobs like this were not numerous , and often very low-paid, however, if the people offering her the job paid reasonably for her services and if the customers were generous, she had the opportunity to sleep in an inn, and so in a real bed. The days it happened, she was thankful.

Not long after her arrival, a man asked her if she wanted to become a prostitute for his brothel. She had immediatly declined that offer, even though she could have money and food as much as she wanted, the only thing she never wanted to do was prostitute herself, she had already suffured too much in the past. To say the first month was rough was an understatement.

But at the begining of the second month, her living conditions improved a little. From time to time, she worked as a maid, in the Red-Light district's brothels, or in inns who needed staff, it wasn't a pleasant job, but it paid well. Every once in a while, she also worked in bars as a bartender or as a waitress, she liked it much less as drunk customers were rude and some even sexually harassed her. It was slaps on the buttocks, them groping her breasts, or them forcefully kissing her. She felt filthy every time it happened. And every single time something like this occured, Yona couldn't help recalling the past. After what had happened, she wanted to avoid any kind of physical contact with men as much as possible.

* * *

After a week of travel on horseback, Soo-won and Joo-doh had arrived to Taiko. There were dark clouds, it was raining and the town only seemed darker. They entrusted their horses to man and gave him enough coins for the horses to be taken care of for a week.

"Your Maj- … I mean Lord Won, we can't do anything with this weather, we should look for an inn " advised Joo-doh.

*Mhm* "...You're right, besides we could use some rest, let's go before we become drenched." Soo-won answered.

And so they started looking for one, they didn't have to go far as this town possessed many inns. Some were really cheap and ressembled ruins while some were expensive and refined. After traveling quite a lot, both of them had learned cheap inns weren't safe nor hygienic. However, Soo-won never wanted to stay in expensive inns as the money they spent belonged to the crown and the citizens. Both of them found an inn for a reasonable price, it was neither too cheap nor too expensive it costed six hundred rin per person for four days. They booked a room for a week. "You are lucky, there's just one room left" said the innkeeper "Your room is upstairs, when you're at the end of the corridor turn left, the last room on the right is your room, I will come in an instant with clean futons."

"Thank you ma'am" said Soo-won. They slightly bowed to the innkeeper and went upstairs. After they opened the door, the room was revealed. It was more spacious and brighter than they had expected. There were dark blue curtains decorated with white and orange floral patterns. They even had a bathroom in a room adjacent to theirs.

*Phew* "I'm exhausted" complained Joo-doh. Soo-won chuckled "Joo-doh, you sound like an old man even though you're only 35." "Well sorry for sounding like an old man Your- Lord Won, but my body is tired after this long trip."

Someone knocked on the door "Can I come in customers ? I brought your clean futons." Joo-doh opened the door and let the woman in, she laid the futons along the wall and excused herself. They waited until they couldn't hear the innkeeper's footsteps anymore to start speaking again.

"So how do you plan to get informations on the kidnapping of childrens ?" the bodyguard inquiered.

"Like we always do, going into town, listening to the citizen's conversations and whispers, rumors. We will have to be extremely careful. If someone notice we are here to discover the truth, it would be dangerous for the children and for us. I doubt anyone would be willing to help us, especially in this town" answered the King.

"Anyway, it's already late, we should sleep we have a lot to do tommorow." declared Soo-won

"You're right, good night your majesty" the sky tribe general answered "good night Joo-doh."

* * *

 _Cold ... it's so … cold._

 _Why does it have to rain when I don't have enough money to stay in an inn?_ Fortunately, Yona had found shelter under the floor of a raised store. _It's been days since I could find a decent job. Yura didn't need me to clean his brothel for ten days and Tsumie took a week off, leaving her inn to go visit a friend in Shin. I worked in The Hunter's Bar for two days, they paid me even less money than last time. Money is running low, I have something like ten rin, that's not even enough to buy a meat bun. Tommorow I have to find a job, even if it doesn't pay much. I'm so hungry ... when was my last meal ?_ But Yona was too tired stay awake and think any longer, and she quickly fell asleep.

That night, Yona dreamt about the past again. He had pinned her down and was exploring her naked body with experienced hands. He had tied her wrists to the headboard as hard as he could, causing Yona's wrists to bleed. Last time he hadn't be that careful, Yona had freed her wrists and slapped him, act that Yona had deeply regretted as he had become rougher. His hands were touching her collar bone, descended to her breast, her waist to finally reach her womanhood. " _My beautiful Yona, you're so wet. Look at my fingers, they're so slippery" "No... stop, please stop it !"_ Yona said as she wept _ **.**_ But the man ignored her pleas and entered her at full strenght, causing Yona to scream in pain. He stifled her screams with his right hand. And had his way with her the whole night.

Yona woke up screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks "NOO !" She realized she had been having her usual nightmare. _No, please god make it stop ! He's dead, Soo-won killed him before my eyes. He can't hurt me anymore, so why, WHY IS HE STILL HAUNTING ME ?!_

The first time this kind of thing had happened was when Yona turned seven. It had been the first time Yona had told him she wanted to marry Soo-won. He flew into rage. He beated her, ripped her clothes and raped her. She was only seven, she was an innocent child and this monster had taken not only her maidenhead, but also her innocence as a child.

 _"Now nobody will want you as their wife, not even your dear Soo-won, he will hate and despise you once he learns the truth about you, you are filthy **honey**." _ is what that devil said to Yona before leaving her naked petite form sobbing on the ground. His hobbies repeated so many times Yona had lost the count. Ever since that fateful night, Yona had stopped being a little girl, she became a doll with lifeless eyes only kept alive to satisfy this man's sexual desires.

 _I beg you, let me forget it._ Yona cried for a few more minutes, trying to stop the images of the violence she had been victim of. Unfortunately it didn't work, so she did the only thing she know would let her calm down. She took the slim dagger she had managed to steal from a man and pressed its blade to her forearms several times, leaving relatively deep cuts, so she could feel the pain and see her blood flow. _Let me forget it, all of it._

It wasn't the first time Yona did this, she had already done it in the past when she was still at the castle. It was the only way she had found to relieve her pain. However, she had always been careful not to cut herself too deep, as she never wanted to die.

It took her some time, but she calmed down. Only then she realized the sun had already risen. _That's right, I have to move on. I need to find a job otherwise I will die of hunger._ She got up and went to the river crossing the town, there she cleaned her wounds and wrapped them with bandages.

After taking care of her wounds, Yona went to consult the blackboard of ads and job offers. Fortunately, she found a job. It was a delivery to make to the other side of the city. "Person wanted to deliver ten packages to different people living in the other side of the town. Every delivery will be paid fifty rins, if you are interested come to The Hunter's Bar and ask for Nao." _Well_ _It doesn't seem too complicated, besides they pay fifty rins per package. With that much money, I will be able to stay in a cheap inn for five days and buy real meals, I might even buy some meat buns. But seriously, why does it have to be that bar again ?!_

* * *

"It's time to head out Joo-doh, are you ready ?"

Joo-doh finished hanging his swords to his waist "Yes Lord Won, where shall we go first ?"

"I thought we should have a tour of the city, who knows we might hear some interesting things."

"As you wish." Both of them went down the stairs and headed out. They walked down the streets for hours and realized for the first time how rotten Taiko really was. There was a lot of people outdoors, much more then they had expected. Prostitutes were walking half naked in the middle of the road. Some were selling themselves in alleys connected to the main road where everyone could see and hear them. Drug dealers received their money and clients were buying their goods in broad day light. A little further a group of men had been beating a poor man because he was staring too much at the wife of their boss. The husband beated him a little more and finally killed him.

Soo-won and Joo-doh were speechless, of course they had expected something similar could happen, however they never expected it to happen and see no one react. They both understood this was common here, that's how Taiko worked.

A sound interrupted them as they were looking at this filthy place. *GROWL* Joo-doh turned to face an embarassed Soo-won blushing.

"Lord Won, we should take a rest and eat something, we've been walking for hours."

"Eh ? If you're worried about me I'm fine."

Anger could be detected in his voice "Fine you say ? You never take meals seriously, this is why I worry every time ! How can you say you're fine when you're obviously this angry ?!"

"Joo-doh, I really am fine, there's no need to-"

"There is ! I don't care if I have to tie you up and drag you by force ,we are going to eat !"

Soo-won couldn't argue with Joo-doh when he was this determined. "Fine, let's go eat" he answered defeated.

"Good, I saw a bar not far from here, they should also sell food. I think the name was The Hunter's Bar."

"Well then let's go" said Soo-won.

* * *

 _Ugh, this damn place, why can't I ever avoid going in?_ She put on her hood, and took a few steps before going through the door, then she directly went to the counter _._ "I would like to see Nao, I'm here for the job offer." Yona said to the boss who didn't really paid attention to her until he faced her.

"Oh, that's you Rina ?"

"Yeah" she answered. "I haven't see you that much lately, where have you been ?" the man asked.

"Well I was searching for a job, you know how it is. Then I found an offer on the blackboard so I came here, money is running low" Yona sigh.

"Yeah, I see you really need that job huh ? Wait here I will call him." Even though Yona didn't like the clients of the bar, it wasn't the case with Ran the owner of this place, he was a good man and was really gentle. He always offered Yona a job when he could. Yona was like a little sister to him.

She smiled "Thank you boss."

Ran was despleased at that name "I told you not to call me boss I don't like it, it's Ran to you."

Yona nodded and waited, she saw Ran's eyes searching for someone across the room. Then he spotted him "HEY NAO ! Someone's here for the job offer !" Yona saw the man named Nao, he stopped talking to man and walked towards them.

"So you're here for my offer uh?"

"Yes I am."

"You've done this in the past ?"

"A few times when I needed money."

He smiled "Like we all do in this town. Anyways, what's your name honey ?" he asked.

"You better stop with the honey thing" Yona growled, making the man smirk. "And my name's Rina."

"Ooh, a spirited one."

"Well _**Rina**_ , it's a simple job. Like I wrote on the blackboard's note, you only have to deliver those packages to the other side of the town. However, be careful to give the packages only to the person itself if you don't want any trouble."

Yona nodded. "Here, take this bag to carry all the packages. You'll need it" said Nao.

"Thank you" she answered and she put the packages in the bag carefully.

Nao gave her a small piece of paper with names and adresses written on it. "Here are the adresses and names of clients for every delivery, you will be paid once the job is done."

"I understand, well then I'm going."

"Rina, wait a second" said Ran causing her to turn around and face him.

"Here, take this meat bun, you're hungry right. And hey...be careful, that side of the town is even more dangerous, don't get caught in trouble" he said worry obvious in his voice.

"I will be, thanks Ran." she bowed and headed towards the exit of the bar.

…

"Here it is, The Hunter's Bar, let's go in you were right after all, I am hungry."

"Of course you are, we haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning." Joo-doh and Soo-won entered. The bar was full. Some people were laughing because of alchohol, they were also talking loudly. But there was quieter customers as well, only here to grab a bite of what seemed to be delicious food. The room was filled with undescribable noise.

"There's a table over there" Joo-doh said. "Let's go then, I'm starving" They both reached the table and sat, waiting for a waitress.

"What will it be gentlemen ?" asked the waitress who had appeared out of nowhere surprising both of them.

"I would like this soup with meat and vegetables" answered Soo-won.

"Just some fish and rice for me" replied Joo-doh.

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be back with what you ordered." It really only took a few minutes before the waitress came back with the food. "Enjoy gentlemen."

They both ate in silence. Not only because it was their first meal in ages, or because their food was delicious and they wanted to appreciate it to its fullest, but also because they listened to the people conversations. They heard a few rumors about the kidnapping of children case they were on, but it was nothing they didn't know. Then a man shouted another one's name. The whole bar could hear it.

"HEY NAO ! Someone's here for the job offer !"

"People here are really loud" complained Joo-doh, Soo-won chuckled and agreed.

They saw the three people talking at the counter but didn't pay much attention to them. "They must be up to something, like everyone in this town."

Suddenly they heard a man shouting, they noticed it was the man called Nao. "Hey honey Wait ! You forgot something !" Soo-won and Joo-doh kept looking at them "They look suspicious, maybe they know something about the kidnapping of childrens" said Joo-doh.

They looked towards the person wearing a hood stop immediately a few steps from the exit. Nao marched to her. "Honey, you forgot one package." he removed the mysterious person's hood revealing a red haired woman.

Both men stopped breathing.

"Joo-doh ... look" Soo-won said trembling and pointing his finger in the direction of Yona "...that's … that ... that can't be...s-she died r-right ?"

They couldn't believe it. Here, only a few meters away from them was standing the person they cherished the most. They both had teary eyes. They rose from their chairs and walked towards her. But they stopped after looking at her eyes, she was angry, much more than they had seen her in the castle.

Out of the blue Yona grabbed the man by the collar and took her dagger out and placed it below Nao's throat. "I need this job, more than anything right now but I told you to never call me honey again. This is my last warning _boss._ If you do it again I will slit your throat." Nao nodded and Yona walked away.

"What the hell is wrong with that woman ? I gave her a job, I pay her and she threatens me !" complained Nao

"You asked for it Nao, she told you she didn't want to be called honey." Ran replied

Joo-doh and Soo-won walked towards them.

Nao and Ran began arguing, but hey were interrupted by Soo-won and Joo-doh

"Excuse me sir, the girl you were talking to right now, who is she and how do you know her ?" asked Soo-won.

"This girl, I know her because she works here sometimes. Her name's Rina." Said Ran

"The girl you asked to make a delivery, where can we find her ?" this time it was Joo-doh who asked.

"She just took a job offer, if you want informations ask Nao, he's her boss for this job."

Nao looked at them and smiled. "Sir you're in Taiko, informations aren't given for free."

"How much ?" inquiered Soo-won and Joo-doh.

"One thousand and fifty Rin. They didn't think twice about it, they gave him the amount of money he wanted, it was expensive, but it was nothing if it enabled them to find her.

"I asked her to make deliveries to the other side of the town. Her adresses goes from Jin's inn in the main road, to the Red-Light district, here take this it's the precise adresses, you should be able to find with that."

Joo-doh and Soo-won paid for their food and marched outside of The Hunter's bar.

"Let's go we have to find her" Soo-won said, but it sounded more like a prayer. They went back and forth in the streets Nao had indicated like mad men. They had separated to cover more grounds, unfortunately, they couldn't find her with that method. They both decide to go to the meeting point.

"I have a plan, we have the adresses and the names of the people, let's go ask them if they have seen her and if they received their packages. That's the only chance we have to find her" said Soo-won.

"Yes Your Majesty."

...

Yona had delivered all her packages except one. "Excuse me ma'am, I have a package for a man called Yong-Min, do you know if he's here ?"

"Ah, he isn't here today, you should come back tomorrow." "I see thank you ma'am."

And so Yona went back to the part of the town she knew better.

…

Both of them had gone to every client on Nao's list. All of them had confirmed they had seen the red haired girl they were looking for, and how she received their package from her. All except for one. A certain Yong-Min. They spotted a woman and asked her the same questions they had asked to every client.

"I did see the girl, but Yong-Min isn't here. I told her I could take the package for him, but she answered that she was told to deliver the package specifically to him, so I advised her to come back tomorrow."

"Thank you for your time ma'am" replied both men. They walked away from the shop full of hope. "We will come back here tomorrow a little before dawn, and surely we will be able to meet her." said Soo-won, Joo-doh could only share his hope and happiness, the little girl he had always looked after was alive ... _SHE'S_ _ALIVE._ At that thought he let a tear escape his eye.

...

It was already late, sun was setting. Yona decided there wasn't much she could do now apart from getting a good night's sleep. She arrived at the raised store where she had found shelter she looked around to see if anyone was watching her, there was no one. She bent down, crawled a little and found her sleeping spot. _Well at least I'm not sleeping in one of those dark alleys where prostitutes do their job like I did not long ago._

That night, she dreamt of her time with Hak and Soo-won. They were children playing in the garden in summer, laughing and smiling. They were happy. Suddenly, everything went black. " _Is anyone there ? Hak, Soo-won ?"_ Out of the blue, Yona appearded in Il's room, the night of his murder _"The Soo-won you know never existed."_ Then Soo-won approached her with the coldest look Yona had seen on his face, raising his sword, ready to kill her. But she woke up before the strike sweating and panting.

*Huff huff* _That's right, he has always hated me, how could I be such a fool to not notice all these years ?_ _Soo-won_ , _I fell in love with you when you only hated me, you must have felt disgusted when I confessed to you._ _I wonder how you would have reacted if you had learn the reason behind uncle Yu-Hon's death is me. Anyway I shouldn't go back to sleep. If I go now I should arrive at Yong-Min's store at noon. Then I have to go back to The Hunter's Bar and get paid._

* * *

Soo-won and Joo-doh had been hiding in an alley in front of Yong-Min's store since dawn, yet there wasn't any sign of Yona's appearance. Both of them started to get impatient, they knew she would come but hey didn't know when. These past three month had been a living hell but now that they had found her alive the gods were making fun of them by making them wait.

"Joo-doh, even if we find her I doubt she would want to speak to us, I'm scared, so scared. She probably hates us more than anything for killing her father."

"Truth to be told Your Majesty I'm terrified. Knowing she is alive should be enough, but I can't stop thinking I want to see her, I can't help thinking about the past either, when all four of us were together. Even if it's normal for her to hate us, it's so painful."

"I know."

"Hello, ma'am I'm here for the package for Yong-Min"

Both of the men looked at Yona, _It's her, finally … finally Yona, we can see you._

"Wait here young lady I'll call him." a few seconds later, the woman came back with the Yong-Min.

"I'm Yong-Min."

"Here, the package you asked to be delivered by Yura."

"Thank you, here some coins for the trouble."

"Thank you sir" Yona said, she bowed and left. Joo-doh and Soo-won walked to her, but they stopped when a man called her.

"Girl, I know who you really are and what happened to you. I advise you to follow me if you don't want me to reveal your indentity to the whole town. I wonder how much _he_ would pay to get his hands on you ?"

They saw Yona was trembling and knew it wasn't a good sign. They followed Yona and the man discretely. _What does he knows exactly, it's not hard to understand who she is, but what did he mean when he said something happened to her ?_ Soo-won thought.

Yona was scared, but she knew the best thing to do was to listen to this man. He led her to an isolated place, Yona tensed. The man was slowly closing the distance between them, it reminded her of the way her "father" walked to her before he did those monstruous things. Yona wasn't scared anymore, she was terrified. Her body began shaking even more, her heartbeat quickened. She took a step backwards every time the man in front of her took one forward.

"I know everything about you _**Princess Yona**_." Soo-won and Joo-doh tensed. "How you were beaten, how you were tortured and how you were raped by your father, the King"

 _Wait ... what ?_ Both Joo-doh's and Soo-won's mind was blank _._

"You must have made a mistake, I don't know who you are talking about nor what happened to her"

"Don't play innoncent _**Honey**_ " Yona froze "That's right, that's how your father called you wasn't it ? The first time he raped you." the man got even closer to her, but she couldn't move. "And all those times afterwards." he was smiling as he took pleasure to torture Yona's mind.

 _Yona no … that can't be right ? Why ? What did Il do to you ?_ Soo-won was so sad and angry at the same time. _Oh god, no... not that Princess._ This time it was Joo-doh's thoughts.

"Oh and I also know you took your abilty to give birth _**honey**_ " the man added. Suddenly the man pushed her against the wall and ripped her clothes.

"NO ! DON'T TOUCH ME, GET AWAY FROM ME !" she screamed

He whispered to her ear "Come on honey don't be so shy, another man shouldn't be a problem, how many times has your body accepted the body of a man … like your father, now he's dead you miss him right ? So I will replace him, ehehe." She could feel his disgusting breath on her neck.

"NO, STOP IT …. NOOO ! UNCLE HELP ME !"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER !" Soo-won and Joo-doh grabbed the man, and threw him on the floor away from her. Yona fell to the ground crying pleading him to stop. Her mind was elsewhere. Soo-won beheaded the man as he saw with rage.

Then they both went to Yona who was curled on the ground, clutching her shoulders, crying, begging and screaming. _Yona. Princess. We're here now, it's okay nothing like this will happened again, we will make sure of it. Gods please heal her wounds._

Yona couldn't breathe, she was in her nightmare again. She struggles to get away from Il. Using all her strength to repel him. Suddenly everything stops, Il disappears, leaving Yona alone. She could feel something familiar. Someone stroke her back and pat her head, then she was lift into that person's arms. _"Yona, it's okay now I'm here, I won't let my brother hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through sweetie." Uncle_ Yona thought _._

 _"_ Uncle, you saved me "Yona cried and tighly hugged the person she thought was her uncle holding her in his arms.

Joo-doh who was holding her in his arms and Soo-won who looked at them were speechless.

"She just talked about Lord Yu-hon ... Your Majesty, does that mean he knew what that bastard Il did to her ?"

"I don't know ... father never mentionned anything about this. What happened back then ?"

"Anyway, we should wait for her answers, thinking about it won't get us anywhere. Besides we should go back to the inn, Yona looks tired, I would like her to sleep in a real bed … we don't know what kind of life she had these past three month. "

"Yes your Majesty."

* * *

"Customers, you paid the room for two people, not three." the innkeeper said.

Soo-won was tired, but she was right "Here, six hundred rin. Please bring another futon to our room." The woman nodded and opened a closet were all the futons were stored, she took one in her arms and followed Soo-won and Joo-doh to their room. The woman laid the futon on the ground and left the room.

Joo-doh carefully laid Yona on the futon. She was asleep, it was no wonder after what she had gone through.

"The Princess lost so much weight, she's so light compared to-" Joo-doh cursed.

"It's my fault" said Soo-won, "I chased her and Hak away from the castle, I thought that if she had Hak with her she would be fine but, he wasn't here" he said sorrowfully knowing exactly what had happened, Hak would never leave Yona on her own unless he had died.

"Your Majesty, it's also my fault, don't feel responsible for everything. We both betrayed her." Both of them had guilt written all over their face. All of sudden Yona fought against an invisible enemy. "No, not again, she should sleep peacefully not have those nigthmares."

"No … it hurts, please stop it ! Please ... please help me someone... anyone" Yona began crying her last word sounding so desperate. This time Il used a whip, and this sick bastard enjoyed every minute of it. When he was tired of whipping her he picked up a blade and cut her on her stomach, on her back and on every spot of her body where the whip hadn't left any cuts from which her blood emanated.

Soo-won and Joo-doh didn't know what to do to help her so they held her hands, hoping their warmth would ease her.

"Uncle .. no uncle wake up ! Monster what did you do to him, I WILL KILL YOU !"

 _Father ?_ thought Soo-won.

Yona finally woke up, panting and sweating as usual after having another nightmare. "Dammit" she said trying to wipe her tears when she realized someone was holding her hands. She looked at them and froze. W-w _hat are they doing here ? What- what's going on ? Did they find me to kill me ?_

Yona got out of the futon and ran across the other side of the room, her back facing the wall, she was shaking. Soo-won and Joo-doh knew it was a normal reaction after what they did. However, they couldn't help but feel hurt. Soo-won remembered how he had raised his sword against her to make her run away the night of Il's murder.

"Princess, please … calm down we're not here to hurt you" said Joo-doh with a soothing voice.

"That's right Yona, neither of us is here to harm you. We just want to talk" added Soo-won.

Yona looked in their eyes and saw they were sincere. She immediately relaxed. "Talk ? What do you want to talk about ?"

They both looked at each other then looked at the ground. Soo-won took a deep breath and looked at her. "That man who tried to hurt you back then … he-he said your father had done terrible things to you and-"

"HE WAS NOT MY FATHER !" Yona shouted.

Joo-doh and Soo-won eyes widened as they were taken aback by her outburst of rage. They had never seen her this angry.

"Princess, what that man said was it … true ?" asked Joo-doh pain obvious in his tone.

They saw Yona's face decompose. Tears fell on her cheeks, she looked down ashamed.

Yona managed to answer in a whisper. "Yes, i-it is."

The room remained in silence a few minutes until Joo-doh finally spoke up. "Why didn't you tell anyone, about what Il did to you ?"

"Who would have believed me ? King Il, the pacifist who never held a weapon in his whole life : beating, torturing and raping his own daughter !" she said sobbing.

Joo-doh and Soo-won heartbeats stopped at the mention of what that monster Il had done to her. Both of them couldn't help but agree with her statement. Never had the two of them thought Il was capable of such violence, until they discovered he had killed Yu-Hon.

"Yona … when- when did he start hurting you ?" Soo-won asked distressed.

They both saw she didn't want to say it. But were surprised when she did so. "seven … when I turned seven, after mother's death."

They both felt the ground below them collapse. It made them sick. How could he do those revolting things to his daughter, to a child ?! How could they have missed it when they lived under the same roof for years ?!

"Since we've gone that far, I will tell you everything, that's the least I can do for you. You both deserve to know the truth" said Yona as she calmed down however, they saw her eyes were hollow, like she wasn't here anymore. _Wait there's more to it ?_ both men thought.

"Soo-won, I knew Il killed your father, and I knew the reason behind it, it wasn't because he wanted to keep the throne and get rid of his ennemies." She saw both surprise and pain in Soo-won's eyes ? But she made her choice, so she continued. "I'm the reason behind uncle Yu-hon's murder."

* * *

*** FLASHBACK ***

It was late, Yu-hon was walking under the moonlight, he had always loved it, ever since Soo-won had been born on a full moon. The corridors of the castle were quiet, there were almost no guards. He went to the royal chambers of his son to make sure the boy was sleeping and not reading until late into the night like he used to.

He opened the door and saw Soo-won was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and carefully closed the door not wanting to wake up the young boy.

Then he walked towards his niece's room. She had been so isolated and sad since her mother's death, even if it had been a year, he was still worried about her. Sometimes he would see her in the garden gazing at the pond, however, her eyes were lifeless, she wasn't the cheerful girl she had been, and she often got sick and had to stay in her room.

He saw his brother, Il walking out of the room. _So you're also worried about her brother,_ is what Yu-hon thought. The nearer he got to the door, the more he could hear cries … her cries.

He got worried and softly opened the door because he didn't want to scare her. His niece's back was facing him. She was sitting on the ground, naked. He saw deep cuts on her back and dagger in hand, using it to make cuts on her wrists. He ran to her. "Yona, what are you doing ?!" he took the dagger out of her hands and threw it to the other side of the room.

Yona looked at him terrified as her body shook uncontrollably. Then Yu-hon noticed there was not only fresh cuts, but also old scars everywhere on her body. Finally he noted there was small red bruises on her thighs, chest and neck. _Are they … HICKEYS ?!_ Yu-hon didn't need to ask her what had happened, he already knew. His cherished niece had been tortured and raped. Yu-hon saw with rage, he had every intention to kill the man who did that to her. He took off his cloak, wrapped Yona in it and held her close to him wanting to comfort her. After a few minutes, she had calmed down and stopped crying. _Good_ he thought.

"Sweetie, tell me who hurt you ?" he asked trying to keep his cool not wanting to scare her more than she already was.

"Was it a guard, a servant ?" he asked. Yona shook her head to say no.

"Was it someone you know ?" Yona tensed. Yu-hon assumed he was right.

He hoped he was wrong with what he was going to ask next, but he had to. His brother had left her room a minute before he went in. "Sweetie, was it- … your father ?" Yona began crying again, she had trouble breathing and her body began shaking once more.

 _No … NO ! IL HOW DARE YOU HURT HER, YOUR DAUGHTER, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD ! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T HURT HER EVER AGAIN !_

"It's okay sweetie shh, calm down. I'm with you everything's fine." Yu-hon said to his frail niece while stroking her back. Yona clung to her uncle, not wanting to let go of his warm and safe embrace .

"Uncle Yu-hon" *sob* "I'm ... scared"

Yu-hon took a deep breath. _Anyway, she can't stay here anymore, it's not safe. "_ I know you are sweetie. Look at me" he said to her taking her head in his hands. "You're coming to live with us. With me and Soo-won and Joo-doh in the mansion okay ? You won't ever come back here, and he will never hurt you again, you understand sweetie ?"

Yona looked straight in the eyes of her uncle, and nodded. "Thank you uncle Yu-hon" she said as she gave him a faint smile.

"Shh there's nothing to thank me for sweetie. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

"Thank you uncle, it's fine now because you're here" That said, Yona fell asleep in her uncle's arms.

Yu-hon didn't want to leave her defenceless in this filthy room, where Il could come back anytime and hurt her again. The only people Yona was open with were Hak and Soo-won. Rare were the occasions where Yona smiled, but he had noticed Yona would only smile to a few people : Hak, Soo-won, Joo-doh and himself. So he took her to Soo-won's room, where his son would look after her, like he always had. He hoped she would be at ease if she had someone she loved and trusted by her side.

He opened the door and tucked Yona in Soo-won's bed. Soo-won woke up as he felt the blanket being slightly pulled. He opened his eyes and saw Yona sleeping next to him. His father was stroking his cousin's head softly.

"Father, what are you doing here ? Do you need something ?" the young boy asked.

"Soo-won … take care of Yona, she needs you. I have to tell you something important, but I can't right now, not until everything's prepared."

"Father ? Is something wrong ?"

"Nothing important, I will explain it to you later. Anyway, I want you to promise me to look after your cousin, can you do that for me ?"

"Yes father I promise" Soo-won answered genuinely smiling at his adored father.

"But father, why is Yona in my bed, and are these … traces of tears on her cheek ?"

"That's right, she has been having nightmares for a long time,but it ends today. She won't ever have nightmares again because we will protect her." he replied to Soo-won. He didn't really understand what his father meant, but he would do anything to protect her.

That night, Yu-Hon didn't leave their side. He slept with them and used his arms as a protective embrace, holding no longer one, but two of his children.

The next day, Yu-hon had prepared everything. He would go back home in two days with the two of them. But he still had to talk to Il, who he thought had been his brother. So he had him come all the way to his room.

"Yu-hon, it's me. You said you wanted to talk to me about an important matter." he said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yu-hon replied.

Yu-hon was silent for a moment and took a deep breath before talking.

"I'll go straight to the point Il. I know what you did to my niece."

Il didn't seem disturbed by his words. "Aah, so you know. Don't tell me you want to have fun with her too brother ?" he said giggling.

Yu-hon's anger only intensified, and his voice was low but it sounded like a growl. "What the hell did you just said ?!"

"Oh, you're angry brother ?" Il said innocently, knowing Yu-hon and Yona had always been really close.

"Don't call me brother, you lost that right the moment you hurt my niece."

"Ehehe, you're so cold _**brother**_."

Yu-hon barely managed to keep his cool. "Why ? … Why did you do that to her ?"

"Eh, why ? Isn't it obvious, because I wanted to and I can, I am the King. Besides she looks just like her mother, I miss beating her, so Yona is replacing her. You should see how cute she is when she cries because of the pain. And how she breaks around me. That's so … delightful."

Yu-hon's hand clenched into fists, he punched Il so hard it made him spit blood on the ground, Il unsheathed his sword, so did Yu-hon.

Yona had been attracted to the room because she hard heard the argument between Il and her uncle. _I don't want uncle Yu-hon to be hurt !_

She entered and saw Il's sword sticking out of her uncle's stomach. He fell to the ground coughing blood.

"No ! uncle please stay with me !" Yona shouted as she pressed her hands on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Sweetie... r-run … get away from … here-" he said as he closed his eyes. "No, NO ! wake up please UNCLE ! Monster what did you do to him, I WILL KILL YOU !"

Il "Let me be clear. If you try to tell anyone again, be it Hak, Soo-won or even Joo-doh, they will follow the same fate as your uncle did."

Yona was full of rage, as she clung to her uncle's lifeless body, tears escaped her eyes but she was more determined then ever "I won't let you harm them, never !"

And so Yona tried to stay away from the three of them as much as possible terrified of what Il would do to them, she tried to smile to avoid suspicion and she never talked about it again.

That night had been the worst night Yona had ever gone through, Il had been ruthless. By morning, she was barely breathing and thinking. Il had reassured the castle saying his daughter was only a little sick and nobody were to disturb her.

*** END OF FLASHBACK ***

* * *

Soo-won and Joo-doh were at loss for words. Yona looked at them and then lowered her head.

"I'm sorry ... so sorry."

"Uncle Yu-hon tried to save me. He wanted to take me away from this monster. He told me to come live with you guys in the mansion. B-but he was killed, because of me." Yona cried.

"Neither of you have ever betrayed me … you saved me and freed me from him." Yona was sobbing even more and both men couldn't take it anymore. They both hugged her, crying as well. "Yona", "Princess"

"I'm so sorry for not being here when you needed us the most, we won't leave your side ever again I promise" said Joo-doh hugging her tighter.

"Yes, I'm sorry for lying to you all these years."

"Don't worry about that" said Soo-won.

It wasn't late, it wasn't even dark outside, but Yona had been so tired after telling them what she had tried to hide all these past years that she fell asleep once again.

"She must be exhausted, after everything that happened."

"You're right. Still, I had no idea father died to protect her. Joo-doh, would you help me fulfill my father's dying wish ? Would you help me protect Yona ?"

"Yes, I will Your Majesty."

They both went to bed, exhausted as well after this unpredictable day filled with surprises, be it good ones like finding out Yona was alive, or bad ones like discovering what she had gone through alone.

Later that night, Yona had a nightmare. She woke both of them up. Yona wasn't crying this time, she was desperately searching for something. Her face was contorted in pain. They hadn't had the time to reach her that she took Joo-doh's sword and carved cuts on her forearms. Both of them freaked out.

"Princess !"

"Yona !"

Joo-doh didn't loose time in taking his sword out of her reach. Then, they both grasped her by her arms and tried to calm her down.

"PLEASE HELP ME ! AAH, NO ... NOT AGAIN NOO !" she curled up on the ground.

Their hearts screamed, cried at the sight of Yona being so broken and vulnerable.

Soo-won released his grip on her arms and embraced her instead then he whispered in her ear. "Yona, it's okay. We're here now, it's over. Calm down, you're hurting yourself."

Yona eased relatively fast. She broke free from her nightmarish world, looked at Soo-won and Joo-doh. "What- what happened ?" Then she noticed blood pouring out of her forearms. She hid it, ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry … I'm sorry, please don't leave me" she whispered.

"Princess, it's okay, we will never leave you alone again."

"Yona, why … tell me, why do you do that to yourself, isn't that painful ?" he said as he let her head rest on his thigh, Joo-doh cleaning and bandaging her wounds.

"You're right, it is painful, but that's the only way I found to release the pain from- ... you know."

Joo-doh finished bandaging her last wound. "Princess. It's okay to rely on us now, we will get through this, together. » Yona smiled, thankful to the gods who had brought them back to her.

After seeing how Yona had willingly hurt herself, he remembered what the man that had attacked her the day before said. " _Oh and I also know you took your abilty to give birth_ _ **honey**_ _."_ However, Soo-won knew it wasn't the right time to talk about it. He would ask her later, when she would be stronger, when she would stop having those nightmares. Right now Yona was way too weak. If anything were to go wrong, she could lost it completely.

* * *

They had no choice but to go back to the castle, to take care of her and heal her. The children of Taiko would have to wait a little more. Even though Soo-won was the King and he had many responsabilties like ensure his people's safety, Yona came first.

Joo-doh, Soo-won and Yona spent countless night together. As time went by, Yona's nightmares decreased. They still had a lot to do in order to heal her completely as she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in presence of men. But each day they could see improvement. It took nearly a year and a half for Yona to be herself once again.

Soo-won and Yona became close, like they used to. Soo-won's love for her only increased each day they spent together. And Yona's feelings towards Soo-won had never changed. They both loved each other.

"Let's rule this Kingdom together. Yona, please marry me and become mine." That's what Soo-won said to her one day.

"Me, marry you ? But my body is scarred, I can't give birth to a child and I-I'm not pure." she answered.

"Yona, look at me. You are the strongest and purest person I have ever met. I don't mind if we can't have children, as long as you're with me I don't need anything else. And if we want a child, we could adopt one" he replied with sincerity.

"So Yona, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?"

Yona jumped into Soo-won's arms "Yes, yes I want to marry you and become your wife." she said tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"Yona, I love you."

"I love you too."

Soo-won kissed her softly, like she was porcelain. Her lips were soft and warm. Their first kiss was chaste. Yona enjoyed every moment of the kiss.

Joo-doh happened to pass by at the same time. He looked at them, he was happy for them. After all they had gone through, they were finally happy.

"Joo-doh, please come here" said Yona. The Sky Tribe General did as he was told.

"Soo-won and I, we- we're getting married !" she genuinely smiled.

"Congratulations Princess, Your Majesty" he said smiling before bowing to them.

"Don't bow to us Joo-doh, you are like a brother to me, you're family" said Yona, and Soo-won couldn't help but agree with her. "But...", "No but Joo-doh" they said as they hugged him.

…

Their marriage was grandiose. There were a lot of people, a lot of delicious food, and the happy atmosphere was overwhelming. After the ceremony, and the middle of the reception, they both snuck out as they were both getting impatient.

Soo-won held her in his arms and headed towards their room.

"Are you sur you're okay with this Yona, we can wait you know-"

"No, I want to be fully be yours." And that was all her husband needed. Yona kissed him. This time it wasn't a chaste kiss like their first kiss had been. No tonight, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Soo-won admired his beautiful wife, the love of his life. And all night long they whispered each other's name while they felt love and pleasure in each other embrace.

…

It had been three month since they had been married. Both of them enjoyed being newlyweds. They had ruled the country side by side and had succeded in rescuing and stopping the kidnappings of children in Taiko.

That morning, Yona wasn't feeling well, like she had the past few weeks. Joo-doh and Soo-won were worried. They thought Yona was becoming ill, and against her reluctance, they brought a doctor.

She asked both men to get out of the room. So she could concentrate on Yona. A few minutes later or what seemed like an eternity to Soo-won and Joo-doh, the doctor asked them to come in.

"So doctor what is wrong, why is my wife not feeling well ? She threw up many times without any reason."

The doctor sigh "Ah youngsters. Be at ease sirs, the Queen is not ill."

"Then what is it ?" asked Joo-doh impatiently.

The doctor looked at Yona, then at the two men standing in front of her. "Congratulations my King, my Queen." The three of them were confused. And the doctor laughed "The Queen is pregnant."

The doctor left the room, leaving the three of them speechless.

"Yona, we- we're going to be parents !" Soo-won said going to his wife and kissing her.

"What; how can that be I- I thought I would never- A baby ... our baby." Yona cried out of joy.

Joo-doh hugged both of them. Their family members would only increase from now on.

* * *

 **End notes :** Please don't hate me and leave reviews ? Uwah I felt like a real psycopath when writing Il.

About Yona's pregancy: She stabbed herself the day she had her period for the first time, not wanting to give Il another reason to stay on the throne longer. However, Yona didn't stabbed herself deep enough to prevent herself from giving birth. ;D


End file.
